geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cleveland Show Lost Episode
On May 19, 2013, The Cleveland Show was cancelled and it was confirmed that Cleveland and the Brown-Tubbs family would be moving back to Quahog to rejoin the Family Guy cast. Just a decision or is there something behind it? The truth is that there was an unaired episode that never made it. The episode was so disturbing that it aired only once by accident at midnight in a small town near Salt Lake City, Utah. It all started when I was torrenting online for episodes of the Cleveland Show, seeing as how I was into collecting torrent files of cartoons as a hobby. As I downloaded episodes from torrent sites, I saw something I hadn't seen before. It was a torrent by the name of "The Cleveland Show: Lost Episode". I downloaded the file, for some reason though it reached 100% at a much slower time then my downloads usually take. I opened the file, an avi, and full screened the video. After that, The Cleveland Show theme song started to play. But for some reason, the theme song was sung in a lower pitch than usual and the colors were all red. Then, the episode played like normal showing Cleveland at the Broken Stool which was unusually creepy looking, there were spider webs on the walls, realistic dead bodies on the floor, and rats crawling on the floor. Cleveland was just sitting there, smiling as if everything was normal. Also, there was no music except for faint static. Then the screen cuts to another scene with Cleveland speaking to Holt, but only problem, the audio was reversed. Luckily, I have a sound recorder so I recorded the conversation and reversed it. Here's what I heard and rick brown. Holt: "'Sup Cleve-bro?" Cleveland: "I've had a very bad day." Rick Brown: "Why?" Cleveland: "I'm a horrible father!" Then Cleveland begins crying, but it wasn't normal cartoon crying, this crying sounded absolutely pained and miserable. I couldn't believe what I was watching, I tried to turn off my TV, but I wanted to see how it ended. The screen went to static for a few minutes, and that's when everything took a turn for the worse, I actually saw Cleveland stripping down to his underwear. Not only that, he takes an axe and cuts off Rallo's head, realistic blood pours out of his neck stump. Then it cuts to a still image that still haunts me forever, it was a still image of Cleveland strangling Federline Jones from the Pilot episode, but what made it so freaky was that Cleveland and Federline both had blood red eyes and blood running from Cleveland's eyes with audio that sounds like The Cleveland Show theme song being played in reverse. It seemed to stay there for six seconds until it cut back to the episode. The next scene shows Cleveland with a gun in his hand. Cleveland looks at the sky and says this. "Stoolbend, please forgive me for doing this. Forgive me for everything I did wrong." But when he said that, Cleveland didn't even sound like Mike Henry. That's not the worse part, there was more horrible stuff. Cleveland put the gun in his mouth, and shot himself. Blood and brain matter fly everywhere and Cleveland lays on the ground, dead. Then the same image of Cleveland attacking Federline stayed on screen for the rest of the episode until it went to credits. Wow, I will never watch another cartoon again. I deleted the torrent immediately after seeing it, but not before taking a few screenshots of the episode. I wish I had never seen that episode. Every day for the rest of my life, I just sit around and play my video games and watch online videos and smokes a crack. If you see a Cleveland Show torrent, be careful. /: P.S. The weird thing was that the only characters in this episode were Cleveland, Rallo, and Holt.Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:Suicide Category:Wow nice MS paint Category:Edit Category:Trollpasta Category:Cleveland Category:Cartoon Category:Blood Category:My name is Cleveland Brown And I am proud to be, Right back in my hometown With my new family. There's old friends And new friends And even a bear, Through good times And bad times Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:".avi" files Category:Lost Episodes that led into cancellation